marie and toril's new life
by WritingKitty
Summary: Marie and Toril starts on Cross academy, they discover things and their lifes changes, in any way.  ZeroXOC KanameXOC  hiatsuuuu
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story to my friend. i and her love VK, so i made a fanfic where i put me and her in their world. **

**hope you like^^ **

* * *

''Toril! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!'' the brown haired girl yelled toward a running, stressed blonde.

''sorry Marie! Mom was kinda worried, she brought bento to both of us. And i know your mom did to, right?'' toril, the blond girl said to marie, the brunette.

The two girls got a letter about joining the cross academy, full scholarship! So both thanked yes and now their on their way to the academy.

Toril had blond hair and blue eyes, very intense. And her family was big, but everyone loved each other very much.

Marie Was a brunette with green and had a small family with her and her mother and her brother. But she was just like a family with toril's.

They had driven now in a loong time (dunno how long) and they had arrived the academy.

''Look! It's so Cool!'' toril said and woke marie up, ''jeez, you have slept half the trip!'' toril said when marie finally sat up.

''Wow! This is so damn cool, It looks like a big castle!'' marie said and was fully awake.

''now, go on, there are supposed to wait someone for you up there.'' the driver said and smiled. She was so nice.

Marie and toril went up there and there, there was standing two people, a girl with long dark brown hair and a boy who had silver hair. ''Hey!'' marie and toril shouted in choir, while they waved towards the two people.

''Hey! Welcome to cross academy. I'm yuuki, and this is Zero'' the girl named yuuki said. ''hello! I'm Marie and this is Toril.'' marie said and smiled. Suddenly both zero and yuki got a strange expression. Marie and toril just wanted to stay polite so they didn't say anything.

''you two are gonna share room, the room is just beside mine. Now we're gonna get you to the chairman.'' yuuki said and smiled. She was so sweet tought marie and toril. ''ehm.. Zero? Is something wrong? You haven't said a word'' Marie asked Zero with a worried face.

''you better answer her, She can get worried of the smallest thing.'' toril said and smiled. ''no, i'm okay, just a headache.'' Zero answerd.

Zero's POV

they blood smell so.. so.. special. I think yuuki has notised to. But- why do they smell like this. Argh.. damn it! I get thirsty now.

''ehm.. zero? Is something wrong? You havent said a word.'' the girl Marie looked worried at me. ''you better answer her, she can get worried of the smallest thing'' the girl named toril said and smiled. What should i say? I can't say 'no, i'm a vampire and your blood smell's strange.' that will only sound wierd.

''no, i'm okay, just a headache.'' i said. It was kinda true, with all the thinking.

Normal POV

''okay! Then it's fine.'' Marie said and smiled at zero.

_Knock knock: _''come in!'' they heard a cheerful voice inside.

''hello! I'm chairman cross. I'm so glad that you said yes to come here.'' he said and smiled, a stupid smile. ''yuuki and zero here, they're gonna show you to your room, and if you need something, just ask one of them. And here's a map over the school ground, and here is your school uniform.'' the chairman cross said and throwed much things and all at them. But yuuki and Zero was most suprised over is that they got night class uniforms. ''chairman? Isn't they supossed to get the room next to mine?'' yuuki asked. ''no, i...'' he wispered the most.

Yuuki's POV

Your kidding, they're vampires?

''chairman, isn't they supposed to get the room next to mine?'' i asked the chairman as he was while he messed up some things behind the desk. ''no, i was looking into their past. And found out that the technique that yuri used on you was used on toril. The way they met was when Toril was on a walk and she met Marie, she was thirsty and bit her. So you know, she's a pureblood. And marie.. she's a strange art. She is a mix between Level B and Level D.

Normal POV

''Zero, you can take them to their room now, please? I want to talk to yuuki a bit.'' the chairman said. And smiled.

''why do we have other uniforms than you guys?'' toril asked and looked at the uniform, which was wite with black stipes. ''that's beacuse you are in the night class. You are going to class' at night and are rooming another place than us.'' zero answerd. Even if he was very long inside his own toughts he answerd quick.

Can we change into these now, please Zero! I wanna try them!'' Marie said and smiled and begged, giving Puppy eyes to Zero. He usally could stand them, but not Yuuki and obvious Marie's. ''okay, do it in there, i'll be waiting outside.'' Zero said and pointed at a door.

After a while yuuki came running towards them. ''what, Zero? Are you back so fast?'' yuuki asked, but suddenly she heard a voice inside the door. ''wha..?'' yuuki said when they came out of the room. ''wow! They fit you perfect! You will fit in the moon dormity Very well!'' yuuki said and smiled like a sun at them. They was uber Kawaii!

''now, we have to go to the dorms, you need to pack out, your bags are in your room, and you have to meet the others there'' yuuki said and started to walk. Toril followed her. Marie was going to, but stopped when she saw that Zero was just staring out the window and looked kinda down in a scared way. ''are you okay?'' Marie asked Zero, who was now in the Normal world and not in his own. ''y- yeah.'' he said, but stilol stared up at the moon. It became silence...

''the moon is beautiful'' Marie suddenly said and smiled up at the moon. ''yeah. It is'' Zero said after he was shocked. He looked at Marie who was Staring up at the moon. She looked kinda beautiful in the moonlight. He could feel that she was a vampire. But he tought 'i don't think she know's it herself' and smiled a bit to himself.

''come on, we have to go.'' Marie said suddenly and started to run. She ran in high speed but suddenly a door opned up and Marie ran into the door with full speed. **BAM!** And she just sat there ''ow, ow, ow.'' she said and held her hand over her forhead. She suddenly Smelled blood. The rusty smell. She could feel something come on her, she didn't know what, but she could feel it, just like a hunger or thirst.

''Oj! I'm so sorry!'' a blond guy said and looked shocked. ''oh, i never seen you before'' he said when he helped her up. ''no, i'm new. Thanks'' marie said and smiled. The hand who helped her up, she was still holding it, she tok a different gripo and shock it. ''nice to meet 'cha, i'm Marie.'' she said and smiled. Still with her hand on her forehead.''i'm aido hanabusa. Nice to meet you.'' he said and smiled.

''hey, are you okay? I can bandage your forehead'' Zero said and tried to look at her cut. ''i'm okay, i think. But okay'' marie said and smiled.

After her head was bandaged and all, they went to the dorm.

She had collapsed the half way so Zero had to piggyback her the rest of the way. But when they where almost at the door, Marie started to wake up. But she still wasn't totally awake. Zero heard her sniff for something.

He just overheard it since he tought it was nothing. But suddenly she bit him. Marie actully bit him. He tried to walk a bit faster so he could put her in her bed. And luckily for him, he did it.

_**To be continued**_


	2. Chapter 2

''ugh, ouch! My head hurts.'' marie said and held her hand over her forehead. ''God, marie! You scared me and yuuki, when zero came in and had you on his back. You are as clumsy as ever i see..'' toril said and smiled to marie. Who was smiling back. Then she looked around the room. ''where is this?'' marie asked and looked confused. Suddenly a high guy with dar gair came in. ''this is the moon dormit. I welcome you two. I'm kuran kaname, the dorm president.'' he said and smiled a little smile. ''hello'' Marie and toril said in choir and smiled.

''in some kind of way, he looks like yuuki, and don't ask me why.'' toril said and looked at marie, who nodded.

''Hello, onii-sama. I see that you have met them'' Yuuki said and came smiling behind kaname. Suddenly started toril and Marie to laugh.

Then the awkward slience came.

Toril had stared at kaname, and he stared at her back.

_~Flashback~ _

''Toril! Don't go to far now!'' a lady in a black dress. ''relax, mom! I'm gonna be fine!'' the 5 years old girl said.

She walked and walked. Listned to everything. Smelled on flowers and looked at everything. Til' she saw a big house. ''what, i didn't know someone lived here.'' toril said to herself, and gasped. It was a beautiful buildning.

''are you lost?'' she heard a voice from behind. A man with Dark hair, brown. And eyes like you could fall into. ''no, i came from th- no wait, there. I think.'' toril said and pointed at many diractions and looked lost. Suddenly haruka was going fast towards her, but he didn't make it. A raven flew like **BAM **and crashed HARD on toril's head, and she fell down and passed out.

''ugh.. what happend. Where am i?'' toril said and looked around, suddenly she saw a mini type of the guy she met a minute ago.

''who are you?'' toril asked and looked at the mini type. ''i'm kaname.'' he answered. He looked kinda scared. Toril wasn't really scary, just her brain(?). ''oh, what happend?'' toril asked kaname. ''dad met you outside, and you was hit by a raven...'' he said and almost smiled.

_''onii-sama, how is she?'' _toril heard a small voice behind kaname.

There suddenly she saw a little girl who looked a bit like kaname, just lighter hair color and.... more feminin? ''Aww! She's so cute! Is she your little sister, kaname?'' Toril asked and smiled towards the little girl. ''yes, she's yuuki kuran.'' he answerd and stroke yuuki on the head.

''i gotta go, bye'' toril said smiling and ran toward a direction.

Kaname's POV

''Kaname! I think that girl went the wrong way, can you check? Like if she's so lost that she..... gets in trouble?'' kaname's mother, Yuri, said with her silly but cute smile. ''okay, mom.'' he said and smiled.

After a long walk he suddenly saw her, she looked lost.

She suddenly turned towards kaname, but she was so suprised to se him there so she fell backward. ''Uææh!'' she screamed and closed her eyes. But she never hit the ground. ''are you okay?'' kaname asked when she opned her eyes and was staring into those dark brown eyes. ''y- yes'' she said. ''i just.. you was just standing there, it was creepy.'' she said and stood up. Smiling like always. ''do you need help? I know the way back.'' Kaname said and Smiled. ''Thanks!'' toril said and smiled. she was a wierd 5 year old, thought Kaname when he saw how she was shouting and lecturing Things in the wood.

Normal POV

After a day or two. They met again. She had runned from home beacuse she had a vision or something that no one belived, so she went angry and left home. And she ran into kaname and his father. She had tears in her eyes and started to cry her heart out. ''k- ne-chan!'' she screamed and hugged kaname while she cried. He could feel his hunger come, since right now he was supposed to hunt with his father, but.. yeah.

It took some hours till she stopped crying. She had had a long talk with everyone, she met kaname's little sister again, and his mother. And yeah. (sorry, don't wanna go into details.. i'm beat)

Toril was often to kaname and them. He started to smile a lot more when he was with her. His mother said that she had soften him up a bit.

They we're very much together. But one day, toril had to move. So they made a promise. They gave each other a pendant, it was red and black, a little stone. And promised each other that they would meet each other again.

_~End of flashback~_

''-chan?'' toril said and looked at kaname, who looked like he h\was in shock. ''Toril, is that you?'' he said and stared her in the eyes.

Toril suddenly started to smile huge and Ran and took his hand. ''Yay! Finally! Oh my god. No wonder why i didn't recognice Yuuki, she had grown much on those years we where apart. I've missed you all! How is haruka and yuri?'' toril smiled and looked at him. ''uh.. it's kinda hard to say this. But not long after you moved they.. they where killed. Or, dad was, but mom used a technik to make yuuki human.'' he said and looked kinda down. Suddenly he looked toril in the eyes who had tears.

It took some minutes till toril could smile again. In some hours they talked. And Marie just sat there in her bed and held her hand on her forhead, beacuse she was dizzy cuz' she just hit her head, and beacuse she heard things about her best friend she NEVER heard. Or she heard about a guy who she missed, now she knew who toril ment.

''Yuuki? Where is Zero?'' Marie asked and looked around in the room. ''he left after he karried you up here, he said he had something to take care of.'' Yuuki said and looked toward the day class dormity. ''oh, one thing here, why is it that the night class goes in different hours and all?'' marie asked and looked at kaname. But yuuki stared at him which said _don't-say-anything-about-vampires _and then smiled. She hoped he had understood her.

''TROUBLE!'' they heard outside. ''kaname-sama! It's an Level E outside who tries to come in, for some reason he want's those newbies!'' he said, Marie recognised him. ''oh, Aido-senpai!'' she said and smiled to him. Yuuki looked at Marie and asked ''do you know him?'' marie just answerd ''he was the one who opned the door i slammed in'' she said and smiled clumsily and blushed. ''it wasn't his foult, i'm the one who tried to drag zero, and i started to run, and he came out and.. i didn't se it coming.'' Marie said again and giggled in embarresment.

''then i'll be going to look for Zero, Bye!'' said marie and was on her way out. Suddenly someone grabbed her fist. ''you can't, a level E is outside.'' yuuki said in a calm and smiling voice. ''i can go outside first.'' she said and went.

Everyone was looking outside the window on the back, it was more vampires there. When no one saw, marie went after yuuki.

Marie was looking out the door, seeing yuuki fight humans, crazy red-eyed humans. Suddenly she saw one come towards her. She couldn't do anything but to stare at the creature she tought was a human.

She couldn't breath. She felt helpless.

Now it was only some meters away. She tok her hands out and screamed STOP!. And in a eyeblink, the creature went to sand and dissapeard in the wind.

''are you okay?'' she heard almost behind the door. There was zero, with a gun!

''Wha- yeah. But.. why do you have a gun?'' she asked while she shivered. ''to kill vampires.'' he said in a cold voice.

''what? Vampires? They are just fairytale.'' marie said and giggled a bit.

''nope, and a secret i'm not really allowed to tell you, you are one to.'' he said and looked at her. Suddenly she felt her blood boil. ''what? i'm not an bloodsucker!'' she said. ''yes you are. The reason i had to leave after i got you here is beacuse you bit me.'' he said.

Marie was standing there, without words.

_To be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

**i do not own VK or anything, just kinda Marie and toril.**

**i will just say that i hope you like the story**

**and i suck at writing short stories so....

* * *

**

''what? Your kidding right?'' marie asked, she tried to make a joke out of it, but she was just standing there, shivering, with a fake smile.

''no, it's true, sorry that we didn't say anything. That's why you are in the night class. Eveyone in night class is vampires. Toril also.'' Yuuki said and looked a bit guilty that they didn't way anything. ''i'm really sorry, please forgive us!'' yuuki said again and bowed. ''you don't need to say sorry.. we understand.'' toril said and smiled. ''aren't you shocked?'' yuuki asked. ''nope, beacuse K-ne-chan told me right before we noticed marie where gone.'' she said and smiled, looked towards marie, who had tears and sobbed. ''marie?'' yuuki and toril said almost the same time. ''i- sob- i- sniff-'' and she stared at Zero whit teary eyes. ''why do you keep staring at me? It's creepy.'' he said in a suprised tone. ''i'm – s- sorry.'' she said and tok her hand over where he had bandage. ''i'm really sorry'' she said and kept sobbing. ''it's okay. It's not like i was hurt or anything, it's just that i was suprised and... yeah.'' he said and almost smiled. Yuuki looked strangely at him. ''Zero...'' she said and started to giggle. ''what?'' he said in a cold tone. ''you smiled!'' she said and laughed her heart out. ''no, like hell i did.'' he said in a mad tone. ''why did you smile?'' marie looked up and in his eyes. ''ehh.. OMG! I DIDN'T! SO STOP IT!'' he said laud and became angry. ''haha, i never seen you like this'' marie said and smiled, even tought she had tears left. ''marie, it looks like you are going to collaps soon. Get in, we have to pack out to.'' toril said and smiled, while she dragged marie in. Everyone who was standing outside was hearing marie sayong much things like _stop dragging me, i'm not a baby! _And _argh.. you are annoying toril, i found out that we where vampires, and that i bit Zero. Is it wierd that i'm like this? And i have bad balance! _And they heard many wierd things, until their voices was faded.

''Whaa-... Mom is annoying, she brings clothes that are too small! I told her i could pack myself'' Marie said when she was going trough her things. ''yeah, here too.'' Toril said and looke Very annoyed. ''maybe we can drag yuuki to the town?'' Marie said and smirked a bit evil.

''yeah! i need a new black eye shadow, shopping here we come!'' Toril said and smiled.

''argh, why do i feel like i miss norvegian?'' marie said and looked at a movie cover which was norvegian. ''yeah, my cusin want me to visit, i miss my family there.'' toril said with a _ahh _sound. ''we can talk it when we wanna annoy people.'' marie said and smirked. Suddenly someone came in. ''when you wanna annoy someone?'' a voice came. ''oh, hello chairman!'' Toril said. Suddenly they notised that the chairman was blushing a bit. _Fuck! _They tought the same time when they notised that their underware was showing in the bags, they covered it quick and called the chariman _hentai _under their breath. '' jeg kan ringe yuuki, så kan jeg be henne komme hit. Det blir gøy!'' said Marie to toril, the chairman, who don't understand norwegian, just stood there, speechless.

Marie went down to call yuuki, when she came down yuuki alredy was there. She had a serious expression on her face. She was talking to kaname, Zero and a guy named shiki. ''What do we do?'' yuuki asked. ''do about what?'' marie asked. Which made them all jump. ''nothing'' Yuuki said and smiled. ''dere er rare'' said marie and stared with a wierd expression. ''what?'' kaname asked ''nothing'' Marie said and smiled. ''yuuki, do you wanna go shopping with me and toril?'' marie asked and smiled. She was still standing in the end of the stairs. ''yeah, sure! Kaname and Zero are also going to the town. So we all can go together, it's not the first time i drag them along.'' yuuki said and smiled. While Zero and kaname looked down to their feet with a look saying _please, don't remind me! _''Haha!, you guys are kinda cute when you do that!'' marie said when she and yuuki ran up.

They had reached the town, with zero and kaname dragged after them.

''oh, someone who wanna get some ice cream. I saw someone who sell italian ice cream!'' marie said and smiled to everyone. ''yeah sure.'' toril said and followed her. ''i and toril can buy, you guys jut wait here!'' marie said. After she got what everyone wanted, they ran off.

''ok, now they're doing something. What should we do? We can't just sit here.. ''

''actully, we have to, we can't just go when they are gone, they won't find us'' said Zero. ''oh, you're right.'' yuuki said and looked down.

''when is their first class, onii-sama?'' yuuki asked her brother, who actully also was annoyed beacuse he was dragged there.

''tomorrow night'' he answerd and looked up in the sky wuth a face which was saying _it's bright.... _

''HEY!'' toril shouted whe nshe and marie came running, marie with three ice cream's in her hands and toril with one normal and one **big** ice cream.

''sorry if we took long time, marie dropped her so we needed a new one.'' toril said and looked at marie with a big smile. ''Meanie.. it was you who bumped into me.'' marie said and smiled an little smile and tried to look madly at toril, with fail.

''here, i have yuuki and zero's ice cream here!'' marie said and gave them their ice, ''was it right?'' she asked them, when they both nodded, yuuki with a smile, zero with... his usual face.

Toril gave kaname his and they all sat round a fountain.

''It's hot!'' marie said and took of her jacket. ''you always say that, i'm almost freezing here, you are just like.. ops.. you are.'' toril said and looked up in the sky.

''Wierdo.'' marie said under her breath and looked down. ''yosh! I'm going to throw away what's left'' marie said and stood up. ''i can take what's left of yours'' toril said. Everyone just looked at her with big eyes. She had eaten a **big **ice cream alredy. ''nope, i won't let you, you're only going to get brain freez.'' marie said and ran away.

_With marie_

_Ahh.. where is it? _Marie tought when she had walked a while. _The others must be worried soon. _... she suddenly found the trash can. It was by a corner. She ran towards it. ''finally!'' she said to herself. Suddenly she saw something very glowing red behind the trash can.

_Normal_

''ahhhhh!!'' yuuki, toril, kaname and zero heard from where marie had ran towards.

''No.. that's marie!'' toril said and started to run, with the others right behind her.

''it's a Level E. I can smell it.'' zero said and ran even faster.

When they was there, they only saw a bit blood and a neckless. '' that neckless is marie's. What could have happend?'' toril said and looked at kaname. ''i'm not so sure, but...'' he couldn't finish before Zero started. ''she's taken into the woods.'' Zero said and looked direction, the woods.


End file.
